


You've Got It Bad

by Simplyslc



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fisher gets called out, in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisher has feelings for a certain badass brunette. Cameron doesn't understand why people keep forgetting that it's (Dr.) Goodkin. Jeez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Camille/Fisher train. My heart is being pulled in too many directions. Here, have some fluff.

“And then I told him: ‘I think I’m NSA, bitch.’” Camille smiled proudly and flashed her badge, retelling the story of how she got her asshole of a brother to give Linus practically his entire life back.

“What can I say? I’m a badass.” Kirsten, Linus, Cameron, and Fisher clapped jokingly and began to disperse back to their workstations at the conclusion of Camille’s recap.

Fisher stepped towards Camille and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You are definitely a badass. But don’t forget who taught you how to be one,” he said laughing lightly and giving her a smile.

“Oh you mean myself?” Fisher’s eyes narrowed. “Because I was a badass long before you came along Fishy.” Camille brushed his hand off of her shoulder and smirked.

“Well you still need practice,” Fisher retorted.

“Oh really? Well then I’ll see you at your place tonight. I bought new boxing gloves. 9pm sharp,” Camille said, popping the ‘p’ in sharp as she began to walk back to her station.

Fisher laughed and shook his head. “She is something else,” he mumbled to himself.

“Yeah, Camille is something alright,” Cameron spoke up from behind Fisher, startling him.

Fisher turned to look at Cameron, who was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

“What are you looking at Goodkin? Don’t you have work to do?”

“That would be Dr. Goodkin, thank you, and I believe I am looking at the Fish getting hook, line, and sinkered by Camille Engelson.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Fisher said, flustered. 

Cameron pointed at Fisher and poked him in the chest. “You sir, have got it bad.”

“Leave it alone, it’s nothing,” Fisher started turning to leave, brushing Cameron off.

“Takes one to know one!” Cameron yelled as Fisher headed up the stairs.

“I said leave it alone Goodkin!” Fisher yelled back as he turned the corner.

“It’s Dr. Goodkin!”


End file.
